


Cerimônia de Casamento

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Você me faz querer [19]
Category: One Piece
Genre: BabySai, F/M, Fluff, Weddings
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: "Lá fora o sol estava se pondo e logo mais daria lugar a uma noite de luar perfeita para dizer 'Sim' à pessoa que dera a Baby 5 a chance de ser alguém, não mais apenas uma 'arma útil', mas alguém amada."* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! *** Minha Primeira Fic BabySai ***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Baby 5/Sai (One Piece)
Series: Você me faz querer [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556212
Kudos: 1





	Cerimônia de Casamento

**Author's Note:**

> [BabySai]
> 
> *One Piece não me pertence... mas eu me satisfaço imaginando tudo o que o Oda não conta!*
> 
> Oieeee!!
> 
> Esta fic também pertence a coletânea "Você me faz querer", mas não tinha sido postada aqui no Spirit, só no Nyah!  
> Gostei muito de escrever esta one... e lembro que quando escrevi (em 2016) fiquei com muita vontade de criar mais para este casal tão fofo...
> 
> Além do canon, me inspirei diretamente nas fanarts!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Você pode me ver agora?

Ela deu uma pirueta completa no espaço vazio do seu quarto, observou a janela com um sorriso incontido, a felicidade irradiava em ondas e parecia colorir todo o jardim do lado de fora do quarto de donzela que ela ganhara do seu noivo, na casa do seu avô.

Estava quase na hora, mas Baby 5 acabara de sair do banho e agora começaria a se preparar para o tão esperado casamento. Precisaram esperar mais do que alguns poucos dias, pois Sai acabara indo em uma expedição em busca de um tesouro sob uma superfície congelada, e ela estivera morrendo de saudade e ansiosa para ficar com o noivo, porém tímido como ele era, quando voltara Sai a enxotou do seu quarto todas as vezes que ela fora vê-lo, dizendo que “depois do casamento teriam muito tempo para estarem juntos”. Ele era tão tímido e ela amava isso mais do que qualquer coisa nele.

Baby 5 passou as mãos nos cabelos e sentou-se na frente do espelho, ainda enrolada na toalha, começou a secar os longos fios escuros com um secador, depois observou as maquiagens dispostas sobre a superfície do móvel, escolheu um rímel e começou a passar nos cílios, pensativa.

Não havia ninguém para ajudá-la, apesar de muitas mulheres da Força Naval Happou terem se oferecido, Baby resolvera que aquele era um momento apenas seu. Ela escolheu por uma maquiagem muito leve e se ergueu para vestir a lingerie perfeita para o vestido: Uma calcinha totalmente branca de renda e um sutiã sem alças combinando e adicionou na cabeça uma tiara que lhe fora dada como um presente, a peça era do primeiro tesouro que Sai encontrara por conta própria em sua primeira viagem como Líder da Força Naval Happou.

Ela colocou o vestido com cuidado, e orgulhosa se olhou no espelho por alguns instantes apreciando o resultado, o vestido era um tom de verde água muito claro, quase branco, e a tiara entrara em total harmonia com ele. As pedras de diamantes da joia também estavam presentes no vestido que fora feito por mais de vinte costureiras, o mais rápido possível e ficara tão bem em Baby 5 quanto se tivesse sido feito durante uma década.

Ela deu uma meia volta e o vestido reluzia, capturando a pouca luz solar que entrava pela janela, lá fora o sol estava se pondo e logo mais daria lugar a uma noite de luar perfeita para dizer “Sim” à pessoa que dera a Baby 5 a chance de ser alguém, não mais apenas uma “arma útil”, mas alguém amada.

E ela queria ser amada e amá-lo também, em todos os sentidos, queria se entregar e receber dele tudo o que Sai oferecesse. Sabia que quanto mais tímido ele fosse, mais interessante seria a explosão de paixão dele.

Um toque suave na porta a fez virar o pescoço em alerta, mas quando avistou o avô sorrindo bondoso, ela sorriu de volta.

— Está linda, querida... Essa tiara ficou perfeita, como se tivesse sido encontrada para enfeitar a sua cabeça esta noite.

Baby 5 sorriu feliz.

— O Sai está me esperando? — Perguntou ansiosa.

— E por que não estaria? Ele me pediu para trazer este buquê. — Don Chinjao riu, dando um buquê de rosas a ela. — Vamos? Não queremos que ele tenha uma síncope de tão nervoso, não é?

Ela apanhou o buquê de rosas coloridas e as cheirou pensando que seria uma esposa muito em breve, enganchou o braço em Don Chinjao e saíram pela porta do quarto, rumo ao altar.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


No altar erguido no meio do jardim, Sai secava o suor do rosto e arrumava a gola de folho. Ele estava com a impressão de que aqueles babados ficaram mais apertados rente ao seu pescoço e o calor era maior a cada segundo de espera, se perguntou muitas vezes se estivera fazendo a coisa certa ao se casar com esta mulher encrenqueira, mas a verdade é que se apegara nela a cada dia, sentira falta dela e de seus cuidados exagerados durante os dias em expedição, e teve uma séria discussão com o avô dizendo que levaria a esposa na próxima missão, nem que pra isso tivesse que matar o velhote.

Ele queria Baby 5 consigo, para sempre, mais do que nunca e era tão bobo pensar assim que se um dia alguém lhe dissesse que aconteceria, Sai teria rido às gargalhadas e com gosto na cara do maluco.

Mas Baby o deixara louco, cuidando dele, sendo carinhosa, gentil, corajosa como ninguém, e também era atrevida e sensual, fazendo com que ele ficasse com medo de passar dos limites, com medo do que poderia fazer com ela se ficassem sozinhos muito tempo. Sai alimentara fantasias como se sonhasse acordado, com o momento que poderia despi-la e tocar a pele branca, suave e aveludada como pétalas de rosas...

— Sai, Sai, olha lá!! — Boo o cutucou cochichando urgente.

Sai o encarou furioso por ter sido arrancado de sua meditação, mas quando olhou para onde o outro apontava, sentiu todo o oxigênio deixar seus pulmões.

Lá estava ela, perfeita em um vestido de noiva delicado, uma tira que imitava a gola de folho que ele mesmo usava e ia do meio do peito fazendo a volta no pescoço alvo dela, o buquê de rosas coloridas que ele pedira ao avô para levar para ela estava seguro entre os dedos graciosos, e não era possível dizer se a tiara na cabeça dela que a enfeitava ou se era a beleza estonteante de Baby 5 que fazia a joia rebrilhar.

Ela andou até ele, no jardim lotados de pessoas, segura pelo braço do avô, o sorriso iluminando todo o caminho. Por onde ela passava, Sai observou, todos olhavam admirados, tanto pela beleza quando pela emoção que estava estampada no rosto dela, os cabelos negros brilhavam e a tiara na cabeça dela reluzia assim como o vestido.

Sai observou que esta noite nenhuma estrela, nem mesmo a lua, brilharia mais que sua noiva.

Ela o alcançou e eles se perderam no olhar um do outro, foi como se o mundo desaparecesse por longos segundos que duraram anos. Ele bebeu da visão, louco para poder ficar à sós com ela e poder beijá-la sofregamente, ansioso para tocar o corpo delicado e pedir solene que ela permitisse que a amasse com devoção e afeto.

A cerimônia que se seguiu foi rápida, cada um proferiu os votos e em seguida trocaram as alianças. Baby 5 agora sentia-se completa, era a primeira esposa do Líder da Força Naval Happou, e tinha seu próprio nome. Quando eles selaram o momento com um beijo, ela se jogou nos braços fortes do marido. O beijo fora carinhoso e profundo, transbordando paixão e amor. Ela moveu a língua dentro da boca de Sai e ele sentiu uma explosão de sensações que o deixaram tonto e quente.

Ele a pegou no colo e, não se importando com os convidados que queriam parabenizá-los, se afastou do altar e subiu em um cavalo branco.

— Vamos embora, temos mais o que fazer do que apertar mãos e essa baboseira. — Ele olhou para os olhos azuis ansiosos da esposa. — Tenho uma esposa para amar.

Baby quase explodiu de felicidade.

— Os tímidos são sempre os melhores depois da explosão. — Ela declarou sorrindo, ele corou ardentemente.

— Realmente estou explodindo, minha esposa. — E ele a puxou para um beijo intenso.

Baby 5 sorriu quando Sai afastou o rosto para controlar o cavalo, ela olhou para a estrada na frente deles pensando.

“Você pode me ver agora, Mamãe? E você, Jovem Mestre? Me sinto muito útil dando amor a este homem incrível que conheci em Dressrosa. Me visitem quando quiserem. "

Sai a encarou sorrindo, a paixão emanava dele em ondas a atingindo direto no coração, enquanto o cavalo começava a galopar em direção a nova casa dos dois, em direção a esta nova vida de amor e companheirismo. Essa nova vida, juntos, como um só.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, Minna-san!!
> 
> Não entendo porque não tem mais fics desses dois, quer dizer, eles são fucking canon... 😬  
> As pessoas ocupam o tempo escrevendo relacionamentos subjetivos *se olha no espelho*... bem, relacionamentos subjetivos são legais também (como eu vou viver sem Usona e Sanzo?)...
> 
> Anyway, me digam o que acharam!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
